Davy Smet
Davy Smet, also known as FireStar97Studios, is a director, actor, screenwriter and producer best known as the voice of Ben Delmar, Mason Davis and Fangtom in LordStarscream100's Ninjago series. From 2014 to 2016, he portrayed all three characters in Ninjago and its sequel, Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer. He reprised his roles as Ben Delmar and Fangtom in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. Davy is currently writing and directing an upcoming psychological horror/slasher film which has no official title yet. He is also working on a BIONICLE satire film called Who Watches the BIONICLE?: Or the Unexpected Journey of How I Stopped Worrying and Love the Cancellation. The status of these films is currently unknown. Projects As Director Feature Films *''Adrift'' (Short Film/Student Film) *'Untitled Slasher Film' (Release Date N/A) *''Malevolent'' (Release Date N/A) *''The Cataclysm'' (Release Date N/A) Passion Projects *''Who Watches the BIONICLE?: Or the Unexpected Journey of How I Stopped Worrying and Love the Cancellation'' (Part 1 coming in late October of 2016) *''BATMAN: Serious House On Serious Earth'' (Release Date N/A) *''Deserted Island'' (Video Game) (Release Date N/A) *''The Silence'' (Video Game) (Release Date N/A) *''Crane'' (Series) (Co-Director) (Release Date N/A) *''Zardan: Dawn of War'' (Video Game) (Release Date N/A) - Co-Director As Voice Actor *''Ninjago'' (2014) - Ben Delmar, Mason Davis, Fangtom (voices) *''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer'' (2015-2016) - Ben Delmar, Fangtom, Mason Davis (voices) *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' (2018) - Ben Delmar, Fangtom (voices) As Actor *''BATMAN: Serious House On Serious Earth'' - The Joker, Amadeus Arkham *''The Silence'' (Video Game) - Detective J. Anderson (via MoCap) *''Crane'' (Series) - Dr. Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow As Writer *''Adrift'' (Short Film/Student Film) *'Untitled Slasher Film' (Script and Story Written with Nathan G.) *''Who Watches the BIONICLE?: Or the Unexpected Journey of How I Stopped Worrying and Love the Cancellation'' *''Malevolent'' *''The Cataclysm'' *''BATMAN: Serious House On Serious Earth'' (Script and Story Written with Nathan G.) *''Deserted Island'' (Video Game) (Script and Story Written with David O.) *''The Silence'' (Video Game) *''Laughter is the Best Medicine'' (Script and Story Written with Sten N.) *''Crane'' (Series) *''The Road Not Taken'' *''BIONICLE: Enemy Unleashed'' *''The Age of Chaos'' *''Island of Insanity'' *''Ice of Darkness'' *''Zardan: Dawn of War'' (Video Game) As Producer/Executive Producer *''Adrift'' (Short Film/Student Film) *'Untitled Slasher Film' *''Malevolent'' *''The Cataclysm'' *''BATMAN: Serious House On Serious Earth'' *''Deserted Island'' (Video Game) *''The Silence'' (Video Game) *''The Cataclysm'' *''Crane'' (Series) *''Zardan: Dawn of War'' (Video Game) As Cinematographer *''Adrift'' (Short Film/Student Film) - Co-Cinematographer *'Untitled Slasher Film' - Co-Cinematographer *''BATMAN: Serious House On Serious Earth'' - Co-Cinematographer *''Crane'' (Series) - Co-Cinematographer Camera Operator *''Adrift'' (Short Film/Student Film) *'Untitled Slasher Film' *''BATMAN: Serious House On Serious Earth'' *''Crane'' (Series) *''Malevolent'' Sound/Music Department *'Untitled Slasher Film' - Sound Effects Composer & Editor, Music Supervisor, Co-Composer *''BATMAN: Serious House On Serious Earth'' - Sound Effects Composer, Music Supervisor *''The Cataclysm'' - Music Supervisor, Co-Composer *''Crane'' (Series) - Sound Effects Composer, Music Supervisor Production Studios All of FireStar97's projects that he directs and produces are funded by his two production studios, FireWorks Studios and FirStProductions. FireWorks Studios was co-founded by FireStar97 in 2014 for the production of a game he was writing. It later developed into a production studio for games, films and animations. Trivia *FireStar97 is known for directing serious films and writing serious stories. He is also best known for voicing villains in projects, because of this he is mostly considered for voicing a villainous character rather than a heroic character or "good guy". *As an actor, FireStar97 is often considered for playing psychotic or mentally scarred men. *FireStar97 is a self-taught filmmaker, actor, screenwriter and cinematographer. *FireStar97's favorite filmmakers are Stanley Kubrick, Christopher Nolan, Scott Derrickson, Zack Snyder, David O. Russell, James Wan, Steven Spielberg, Ben Affleck, The Coen Brothers and Martin Scorsese. *FireStar97's favorite actors are Christian Bale, Tom Hardy, Ethan Hawke, Jack Nicholson, Bradley Cooper, Robert De Niro, Al Pacino, Leonardo DiCaprio, Mark Wahlberg and Jennifer Lawrence *FireStar97 took voice acting lessons from Lee Tockar. One of FireStar97's favorite voice actors and the voice of The Makuta himself from the Miramax BIONICLE Trilogy. *FireStar97 has lots of ideas for films, stories and series. His imagination seems unlimited. *FireStar97 is a hardcore gamer and fan of Rocksteady's Batman Arkham series. *According to FireStar97, Rocksteady Studios was a main inspiration, to him and his fellow friends, for starting a Game Developing Studio. *FireStar97 is a huge fan of the horror genre. *FireStar97 is a HUGE Batman fan, and a huge DC-Comics fan in general, he is currently playing two of Batman's most iconic villains in an upcoming film and a series. *FireStar97 is a Christian. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Ninjago Actors